Pong
Profile "Doushita no? Why are you running away?" Pong is Dee-Kal's pet CassettiJunk. Created as a birthday present by Monstereo, he is dark purple with a white stripe along his head, back and tail. Pong is smart but lazy, much like a cat. He definitely isn't a cat. Pong has a secret weapon but, much to his confusion, everybody - even strangers - already seem to know what it is and where it is hidden. Transforms into a C90 cassette. Prone to loose tape which can jam the playback mechanism of whatever he's slotted into. This isn't much of a problem these days. He can also double as an MP3 player. Like all Junk cassettes he has a data storage ability and can store over 500 terrabytes of information. Thanks to wizardofosmond/Redshift for the awesome 3D graphic! ^-^ History Pong started life as a laser-core that Dee-Kal tripped over, during the building of the Technobots' new base at the Old Maintenance Centre on Cybertron. As her Mom was an expert with such things, Deek handed it over for analysis. After careful cleaning and preparation, they discovered it was indeed still functional. Testing revealed an animal sentience, but several aspects of behaviour and programming were missing. This was due to various knocks and jars over time, plus the amount of time spent dormant without power. Further analysis and comparison with other sparks suggested that the creature was highly inquisitive, playful, prone to laziness and slightly territorial. Monstereo recreated the corrupted files, included an ability to speak Japanese (downloaded from the internet) and a liking for 1980's style pop music. He also included a powerful secret defense system for emergencies. Being a Cassette specialist, he naturally created a tape altmode for the new Junki-critter. Pong's creature mode was chosen from a book on American forest creatures. Pong was accidentally named by Wreck-Gar after a test of the defence system... Notes *Pong is perfectly housetrained. *Pong is not weedy, illegal or banned in any states of America. *Pong can do handstands. Wreck-Gar knows why. *Pong can understand a lot of Japanese words. Including rude ones. *Pong's music tastes aren't that twisted, it's just the way his tape is. *500 TB isn't that much by Transformers standards. *You do not want to know where the headphones plug in. *Pong is not Pokemon 434. *He likes the style (and the tail!) of Pokemon 435, though. *Pong's favourite comic is Sabrina Online. *Pong is not a squirrel. Despite Kup yelling "Get back here you blasted rodent!" *Ever since someone said "Who fancies Pong?" loudly, Pong has a hate of 1980's video games. *Pong is the only Cassette known who can trip over his own loose tape. *Pong is not French. *Pong is not a ferret. *Pong is brought to you today by the letters F, R and T. *Wreck-Gar knows why. *So does Broadside. Images Image:Pong_by_Tinker.jpg|Sketch - Pong Image:Pong_and_Dea.jpg|Sketch - Pong & Dea Kalle Logs *A New Base at the Old Center - Computron speaks! Dee-Kal assembles! (in Technobotcolour where available!) *Sam Meets Pong - a Yuletide Pong. Sort of. *Other logs with Pong in feature here. Players Pong is played by Pong Category:Tapes